The Music of the Series: Fowl Edition
by BookwormGirl16
Summary: This a songfic about the Artemis Fowl series. I'm a huge Hartemis fan so that is going to be very prominent. Very bad summary but please read. Updates based on the number/tone of the reviews! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters or music that I use here
1. Chapter 1

**Kind of a weird way to start this off I know, but I heard this song and immediately thought of this part of the series. It is Holly listening to 'Set Fire to the Rain' as she is walking towards Tara and thinking about what Arty told her. Please comment and tell me what you think :) Also if you want you can check out some of my other stories :) that would be much appreciated! **

Adele- Set Fire to the Rain

Holly After She Learns Arty Lied to Her (Book 6)

I let it fall, my heart

_**And you caught it and never let it go…**_

And as it fell, you rose to claim it

_**Just like you claim everything that you think you have a right to…**_

It was dark and I was over

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

_**Actually **_**I**_** saved **_**you**_** but you even took advantage of that…**_

My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak

To stand in your arms without falling to your feet

_**You should be at **_**my**_** feet begging for forgiveness…**_

But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew

_**But I should have guessed…**_

All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true

_**How could you lie to me like that?**_

And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win

_**Because I was dumb enough to play…**_

But I set fire to the rain

_**I don't even think that is possible…**_

Watched it pour as I touched your face

_**The only way I'll ever touch you again is to hit you…**_

Well, it burned while I cried

_**Inwardly, I'm not going to give you the satisfaction…**_

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

_**No more Arty, just Artemis Fowl II…**_

When lying with you I could stay there

_**Not anymore…**_

Close my eyes, feel you here forever

You and me together, nothing is better

_**That's what I used to think…**_

'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew

_**Maybe I did know, but gave you the benefit of the doubt. My mistake.**_

All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true

_**You've always been a liar…**_

And the games you play, you would always win, always win

_**You're always manipulating someone. Always.**_

But I set fire to the rain

_**I could ask you to figure out how to do that but you'd end up using it against me…**_

Watched it pour as I touched your face

_**I'd rather punch it. Hard.**_

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

_**Why Artemis? Why?**_

I set fire to the rain

And I threw us into the flames

When we fell, something died

_**Several things, like our friendship and trust for example…**_

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time

_**That is the last time you will ever kiss me…**_

Sometimes I wake up by the door

That heart you caught must be waiting for you

Even now when we're already over

_**Before we really even started…**_

I can't help myself from looking for you

_**Don't bet on it…**_

I set fire to the rain

_**Stupid genius…**_

Watched it pour as I touch your face

_**Really, really hard.**_

Well, it burned while I cried

_**Silent tears that are wiped away quickly…**_

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

_**You don't want to know the things I'm screaming about you in my head…**_

I set fire to the rain

_**Not even possible…**_

And I threw us into the flames

_**That's what it feels like…**_

When we fell, something died

_**Yeah, just my hopes and dreams that's all…**_

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh

Oh, no

_**Why?**_

Let it burn, oh

_**I trusted you...**_

Let it burn

_**Goodbye.**_

Let it burn

**Please review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay another chapter :) Haha okay so this is Arty listening to 'Colder Weather' on his way to the Argon Clinic in book 7/8. I know he speaks in fives but it didn't fit with the song so please don't comment on that :) Also if you could check out my story 'The Last Guardian' that would be cool ;D**

Zac Brown Band- Colder Weather

Artemis On The Way To The Argon Clinic

She'd trade Colorado if he'd take her with him

_**You don't want to be where I'm going…**_

Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in,

_**My mind is in a metaphorical winter…**_

And wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay,

_**How could she love me after all I've put her through?**_

She's answered by the tail lights, Shining through the window pane

He said I wanna see you again

_**I do, not this blasted Orion fool…**_

But I'm stuck in colder weather

_**The Atlantis Complex…**_

Maybe tomorrow will be better

_**An intellect as great as mine knows that it'll be much longer…**_

Can I call you then?

_**I doubt you'll even let me alone for a second…**_

She said you're ramblin' man

_**She wouldn't say it but we both know it's true…**_

You ain't ever gonna change

_**I'm trying…**_

You gotta gypsy soul to blame

_**More like criminal…**_

And you were born for leavin'

_**I'll never leave you, or lie to you again…**_

At a truck stop diner just outside of Lincoln,

_**Honestly, a truck stop?**_

The night is black as the coffee he was drinkin',

_**No doubt it tastes terrible…**_

And in the waitress' eyes he sees the same 'ol light shinin',

_**Fiery, fierce, strong, caring…**_

He thinks of Colorado, and the girl he left behind him

_**The only reason I would leave you behind is to protect you…**_

He said I wanna see you again

_**And I always will…**_

But I'm stuck in colder weather

_**And I don't know if I can make it out…**_

Maybe tomorrow will be better

_**Doubtful… **_

Can I call you then?

_**Please…**_

She said you're ramblin' man

_**I know…**_

You ain't ever gonna change

_**I'm sorry…**_

Got a gypsy soul to blame

_**And all I ever do is hurt people…**_

And you were born for leavin'(born for leavin')

_**I've always let other people fight my battles…**_

Well it's a winding road

_**And a long one…**_

When your in the lost and found

_**I'm lost and may never be found again…**_

You're a lover I'm a runner

_**You're too good for me…**_

We go 'round 'n 'round

_**I've been dragging you along with my plans for five years…**_

And I love you but I leave you

_**I do love you, but I don't want to jeopardize our friendship…**_

I don't want you but I need you

_**I **_**do**_** want you and I definitely need you…**_

You know it's you who calls me back here

_**You help me keep the compulsions away…**_

Oh I wanna see you again

_**Your eyes…**_

But I'm stuck in colder weather

_**You're the sun…**_

Maybe tomorrow will be better

_**Maybe I'll be a better person…**_

Can I call you then?

_**Please, just don't say no…**_

Cause I'm a ramblin' man

_**I'm trying to change…**_

I ain't ever gonna change

_**I really am…**_

I gotta gypsy soul

_**I'm changing…**_

And I was born for leavin' (born for leavin')

_**Not anymore…**_

And when I close my eyes I see you

_**Smiling at me…**_

No matter where I am

_**Under this Earth or above it…**_

I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines

_**It smells like pines…**_

I'm with your ghost again

_**I should have been there, Abbot's shouldn't have gotten that close, seeing you die was terrible…**_

It's a shame about the weather

_**With you I can make it…**_

I know soon we'll be together

_**I hope so…**_

And I can't wait till then, I can't wait till then

**Please review and give me suggestions on songs :D**


End file.
